grow old with you
by altereis
Summary: Saat tak ada lagi yang tersisa, mereka masih saling memiliki.


**grow old with you**

.

(eruri week day 7: future)

.

**Summary:** saat tak ada lagi yang tersisa, mereka masih saling memiliki.

**Disclaimer:** shingeki no kyojin © isayama hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fic.

**Warning:** future fic, domestic, mention PTSD, fast-paced, sedikit mengandung spoiler bagi yang ga baca manga

Happy reading!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Perjuangan umat manusia melawan Titan telah usai. Terompet kemenangan bergema. Panji dikibarkan. Tahun-tahun pergumulan yang panjang mencapai garis final. Tangis haru berbaur dengan tawa. Tak ada yang tahu apakah itu adalah air mata bahagia atau kesedihan kehilangan orang yang dicintai Atau mungkin keduanya.

Tidak ada lagi rasa takut yang membayangi tidur mereka.

Tidak ada lagi teror di balik dinding.

Semuanya telah berakhir.

Erwin Smith mundur dari jabatannya sebagai Komandan _Survey Corps_. Ia mengemas barang-barang. Dokumen-dokumen penting seperti strategi dan formasi penyelidikan lapangan yang pernah ia susun tetap dibiarkan pada tempatnya, guna studi penelitian jika masih dibutuhkan generasi penerus.

Cahaya redup matahari sore menembus jendela, membentuk garis melintang di lantai berubin. Erwin memandangi kantor yang telah ditempati sekian lama untuk terakhir kali. Semua memori tentang awal menjadi kadet hingga mencapai posisi tertinggi dalam unit Survey Corps berkelebat dalam otaknya seperti adegan film yang dipercepat.

Erwin menutup mata. Mengubur semuanya itu bersama surat pengunduran diri yang tersegel rapi—dan berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Ketika ia berbalik badan, Erwin terkejut mendapati Levi berada tepat di belakang. Erwin hampir saja menabraknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Levi.

Erwin tidak langsung menjawab. Ada jeda yang dibiarkan menggantung.

"Ke suatu tempat di mana aku akan memulai kehidupan baru."

"Sendirian?"

"Ya."

Hanya ada kalimat-kalimat pendek yang mereka lontarkan sebelum akhirnya hening dan saling menatap. Erwin mengamati baju yang Levi kenakan. Baju kasual lengkap dengan cravat yang sering ia pakai alih-alih seragam _Survey Corps_. Biasanya pada hari kerja yang sibuk, akan selalu ada topik yang dibahas atau mendengarkan Levi dan Hange menggosipkan kadet baru atau Levi sekadar membersihkan ruangan Erwin selagi yang bersangkutan mengerjakan tugasnya. Sekarang setelah kedamaian berhasil direngkuh ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda.

Selama kepemimpinan Erwin di _Survey Corps_, Levi adalah tangan kanannya. Selama itu pula Levi menjadi bagian dari hidup Erwin. Bersama mereka menelan cacian masyarakat yang meragukan kinerja _Survey Corps_. Bersama menopang satu sama lain. Dan bersama pula mereka mengantar kepergian teman seperjuangan untuk selamanya. Erwin tahu—sangat tahu—bahwa berat bagi kaptennya itu menjalani kehidupan di _Survey Corps_. Bagaimanapun ia merasa bertanggung jawab, sebab ialah yang dahulu mengajak Levi ke jalan ini.

Erwin telah kehilangan tangan kanan fisiknya akibat direnggut gigi-geligi Titan. Kini ia harus melepaskan Levi dan membiarkannya memilih masa depan yang akan ditempuh. Erwin berpikir sudah waktunya untuk ia merentangkan sayap Levi, melihatnya terbang bebas di angkasa raya.

Tangan Erwin menyentuh pundak Levi. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Sekarang kau _bebas_, Levi."

Levi bergeming.

"Aku ikut."

"Apa?"

"Aku ikut denganmu."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Kau punya rencana di masa depan?"_

"_Hmm, mungkin pensiun lalu membangun keluarga dan hidup dengan tenang_. _Lalu kau?"_

"_Aku ingin membuat kedai teh_._"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setiap proses membutuhkan waktu sebagai gerigi penggerak. Dari tunas menjadi pohon rindang. Anak-anak bertumbuh dewasa. Generasi lama digantikan tenaga muda yang enerjik. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan di dalam dinding yang butuh beradaptasi dengan situasi baru beserta perubahan yang mengiringi.

Tiga dinding utama—Maria, Rose, Sina—tetap kukuh berdiri meski ancaman Titan telah punah. Dinding tersebut dijadikan monumen pengingat sejarah bagi umat manusia bahwa kejadian yang mereka alami pernah benar-benar ada. Semua mayat yang bergelimpangan dan darah yang tercurah selama mempertahankan kehidupan di dalam dinding bukanlah manipulasi ingatan belaka.

Survey Corps telah berganti tampuk kepemimpinan. Jean menggantikan Erwin sebagai komandan ditemani Armin sebagai ahli strategi. Berdua mereka membangun tim yang kompak meski awalnya tidak mudah untuk menyatukan dua buah pikiran yang berbeda. Mikasa dan Eren diberikan kepercayaan menjadi pemimpin pasukan. Awalnya Eren tidak yakin ia sanggup menjalankan tanggung jawab yang diserahkan mengingat ia memiliki temperamen yang buruk dan pernah gagal memimpin skuad semasa kadet. Tapi Eren tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ. Tekad seorang Yeager mendorongnya belajar dari kesalahan dan terus maju.

Lima tahun berlalu semenjak saat itu. Erwin dan Levi menyingkir dari keramaian pusat kota dan memulai kehidupan baru di sebuah rumah kayu sederhana dengan ladang di belakangnya yang berada jauh dari luar dinding Maria. Ladang itu disulap menjadi perkebunan aneka sayuran organik yang ditanam sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangan mereka. Sesekali Levi berburu di hutan dan Erwin pergi ke kota untuk membeli perlengkapan lainnya.

Levi juga membuka kedai teh kecil-kecilan di rumah. Pengunjung kedai teh milik Levi tidak banyak, mayoritas berasal dari pengelana yang kebetulan lewat di sekitar area tersebut. Mereka akan duduk di bangku kayu mahoni, mengunyah kudapan roti isi buatan Erwin, dan mulai bertukar cerita tentang apa saja pengalaman mereka selama perjalanan sembari ditemani aroma teh rosella yang mengepul. Kedai teh itu memang tidak ditujukan mendapatkan profit semata.

Pernah sekali waktu seorang pengembara menunjukan lukisan tempat-tempat yang pernah ia singgahi. Warna-warni kontras terlukis di atas kanvas, membentuk rupa yang menarik, yang belum pernah terbayang dalam benak Erwin dan Levi kalau tempat secantik itu ada dalam dunia yang sempat diliputi konflik dengan Titan. Dunia yang kejam tapi menyimpan keindahan di baliknya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pada minggu pagi, Erwin bersiap ke kota. Kali ini bersama Levi. Stok perlengkapan kebersihan mereka menipis. Levi tentu saja merasa harus mengambil bagian langsung dalam memilih mana yang harus dibeli, sebab ini adalah keahliannya.

Setelah menyiapkan kuda sebagai transportasi, mereka pun berangkat. Butuh setengah hari untuk sampai di Shinganshina—distrik paling selatan Wall Maria. Kalau dulu ada anggota _Stationary Guard_ yang mengendalikan gerbang, sekarang gerbang itu dibiarkan terbuka setiap saat sehingga siapa saja bisa bebas keluar-masuk meskipun _Stationary Guard_ tetap bersiaga menjaga dinding. Begitu melewati gerbang, masuk ke dalam kota, memori lama memercik dalam kepala Erwin. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana ia kembali dari medan perang memandu _Survey Corps _dan melihat raut kesedihan bagi mereka yang tak dapat menemukan anggota keluarga mereka kembali dengan selamat.

Erwin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ekspresi Levi datar namun ada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Ya. Jangan kuatir."

Levi dan Erwin menghentikan derap kuda lalu mengikat tali kekang pada tiang di dekat pos Stationary Guard. Dari situ perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki ke toko langganan mereka.

Selagi Levi menikmati waktu intim (yang hanya dia saja yang paham) melihat-lihat suplai alat kebersihan, Erwin memutuskan untuk ke tempat lain. "Aku akan ke pasar mencari bahan makanan. Kau mau menitip sesuatu, Levi?"

"Hmm, kurasa tidak." Perhatian tidak teralihkan dari cairan pemutih yang tergenggam.

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai begitu aku kembali kau sudah memborong seluruh isi toko ini."

"Hei, kaupikir aku ini apa?" Dahi Levi mengernyit. Erwin nyengir.

Seperginya Erwin, Levi melanjutkan aktivitas belanja. Mengambil beberapa deterjen, kain pel dipilih kualitas terbaik. Ketika selesai melakukan pembayaran dan melangkah keluar pintu toko, Levi dikejutkan oleh pekikan.

"Kapten!"

Levi menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sumber suara. Pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan warna rambut yang mengingatkan Levi akan daun kering di musim gugur yang terserak di halaman rumahnya. Mata hijau pemuda itu berkilat senang.

"Eren?"

"Oh astaga! Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan kapten!" Eren tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali ia melihat dua orang idolanya pensiun dan tak pernah nampak lagi, seakan hilang begitu saja, meninggalkan catatan histori Prajurit Terkuat Umat Manusia dan Komandan Ke-13 _Survey Corps_.

Levi sedikit mendongak. "Kau sudah bertambah tinggi rupanya. Sial. Dan omong-omong, aku bukan lagi kapten. Kalau kau lupa, bocah."

"A-ah maaf." Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi aku juga bukan bocah lagi."

Ditatapnya Eren untuk kesekian kali. Selain bertambah tinggi, garis wajahnya pun semakin dewasa. Perlahan tapi pasti, Eren mulai meninggalkan fase remajanya.

"Kau masih tetap terlihat bocah bagiku. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pulang ke kampung halaman?"

Sifat sinisnya tidak berubah. Begitu pikir Eren.

"Begitulah. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan jatuhnya Wall Maria. Sekaligus hari kematian ibuku. Jadi aku datang bersama Mikasa dan Armin untuk berziarah." Bibir Eren membentuk senyum tipis.

"Oh. . . ."

Levi melihat sekeliling. Pantas saja Shinganshina terasa lebih ramai. Setiap bangunan memasang lentera yang digantungkan di jendela. Termasuk toko yang baru saja dimasuki Levi.

"Um, Anda datang sendiri saja?"

"Aku bersama Erwin."

"Ah tentu saja." Eren mengangguk paham. Semenjak mengetahui Levi bergabung dengan Survey Corps karena Erwin, Eren tahu ada suatu ikatan antara keduanya. Maka dari itu Eren tidak heran jikalau Levi akan mengikuti Erwin sampai akhir hayatnya. Sebuah bentuk devosi abadi.

"Kapten—maksudku, Levi . . . Err, boleh aku panggil kapten saja? Rasanya agak aneh harus memanggil 'Levi'." Eren tertawa canggung.

Levi mendesah. "Terserah sajalah."

Sebuah jeda menunggu.

Tidak banyak perubahan dari segi fisik yang Eren rasakan dalam diri Levi. Sang kapten kebanggaan masih terlihat gagah meskipun dalam balutan kaos putih dan celana hitam ¾ plus kerutan tipis di sekitar mata. Namun pemuda itu menyadari satu hal setelah Levi menghilang dan memintal benang kehidupan baru.

"Kapten, Anda terlihat bahagia."

Levi bertatap muka dengan Eren.

"Aku _memang _bahagia."

Puas, Eren tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya, aku harus pergi. Mikasa dan Armin pasti sudah menungguku. Senang bertemu Anda. Sampai berjumpa kembali, jika ada kesempatan."

Eren melambaikan tangan sembari punggungnya menjauh.

Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?"

Langkah kaki kuda berderap semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Sepanjang perjalanan yang berkelok-kelok pohon-pohon pinus menjulang tinggi menyambut mereka, menghalau sinar matahari menembus masuk. Tanah agak lembab akibat hujan kemarin.

Erwin mengecek peta yang diberikan si pengembara. Ada beberapa tanda silang di berbagai tempat yang artinya sudah pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya. Satu tempat dilingkari pena bertinta merah.

"Percayalah padaku."

Erwin memandu Levi menuju jalan setapak yang menyempit sehingga mereka harus menahan laju kuda. Medan mulai sulit dilalui oleh karena menghindari bebatuan besar berlapis lumut di tanah landai agar tidak terjerembab. Gelap perlahan menutup pandangan. Levi mengambil lampu minyak dari dalam kantung kain yang digantung di pelana. Dinyalakannya lampu minyak tersebut sebagai penerang.

Levi berada di depan ketika dilihatnya titik cahaya yang melayang di udara. Saat mendekat, nampaklah titik cahaya itu merupakan kunang-kunang. Semakin masuk ke dalam jumlah kunang-kunang bermultiplikasi menerangi hutan yang tadinya ditelan gelap.

"Sepertinya kita sampai," kata Erwin.

Mereka tiba di area lapang. Ada danau kecil di tengah, berkilauan ditimpa cahaya rembulan purnama. Kerlap-kerlip bintang yang tak terhitung banyaknya bergelantungan di langit malam. Bunga _lily of the valley_ mekar di antara rerumputan hijau. Aroma manis meruap dari mahkota bunga yang berbentuk seperti rusa betina yang tengah meminum air danau menyadari kehadiran orang asing dan segera bersembunyi ke dalam hutan.

"Tidak buruk."

Erwin dan Levi takjub dengan pemandangan cantik ini. Persis seperti yang diceritakan si pengembara. Mereka sepakat membangun tenda dan menginap semalam.

.

.

Angin malam meniupkan hawa beku. Hidung Levi bersemu dan napas yang terhembus dari mulur Erwin serupa uap dingin. Sekalipun begitu, dua tubuh saling menghangatkan. Levi duduk bersandar pada dada bidang Erwin. Erwin memeluk Levi dari belakang. Selimut dirapatkan. Kayu bakar berkemeretak dilahap api.

"Apa sebaiknya kita punya anak?" celutuk Erwin tiba-tiba, membuat Levi menoleh cepat.

"Otakmu jadi beku karena dingin rupanya. Maaf saja ya. Aku tidak bisa melahirkan." Levi menyesap minuman cokelat hangatnya dengan santai.

"Mana tahu hasilnya kalau belum dites?" Erwin menahan cengiran nakal.

Bola mata abu-abu berputar.

"Kau tidak perlu sok modus, Erwin. Tinggal bilang saja dan aku akan mengimbangimu di ranjang."

Erwin tertawa pelan mendengar respon Levi yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tangan kiri bergerak memainkan helai rambut hitam Levi. "Bercanda. Maksudku kita bisa mengadopsi anak. Ini cuma sekadar gagasan."

Hati Levi sedikit mencelos. Ia tahu benar Erwin menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak. Namun tidak demikian dengan dirinya karena ia tidak suka anak kecil dan yakin mereka dapat hidup berdua saja. Kali ini bukan yang pertama mereka membicarakan perihal anak. Tapi Erwin selalu mengalah di setiap kesempatan. Hal itu membuat Levi merasa egois.

"Mungkin bisa dicoba."

"Serius? Aku tidak mau kau terpaksa, sungguh. Pelan-pelan saja." Erwin mendaratkan kecupan di kening Levi yang dibalas dengan ciuman di dagu.

Levi berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya kita memelihara anjing atau kucing?" usulnya setengah bergurau.

"Apa kau barusan mensubtitusi anak manusia dengan hewan peliharaan? Haha, yang benar saja."

"Setidaknya mereka bisa menjaga rumah jika kita tidak ada dan lebih hemat pengeluaran. Kau tidak mau?"

"Hmm . . . akan kupikirkan. Sudah punya persiapan nama?"

"Hange."

Keduanya terdiam manakala nama itu spontan terucap dari bibir Levi. Gelak tawa dan canda segera menguap. Gelas yang berada dalam genggaman Levi kini telah dingin. Tidak lagi menghangatkan jari-jarinya yang terasa kaku. Sudah sangat lama rekan dekat satu divisi mereka itu hadir dalam percakapan mereka. Bukan berarti melupakan.

"Atau Mike," Erwin menambahkan.

"Ayo kita pergi menemui mereka nanti."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Mike lebih dahulu meninggalkan teman-teman di Survey Corps untuk selamanya tatkala seorang diri menghadang Titan. Ia terbunuh menggenaskan tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Ia tewas sendirian, meninggalkan sisa potongan tubuh yang berceceran. Tak ada kabar maupun tanda-tanda Mike akan kembali ke markas. Erwin dan lainnya pun akhirnya mengerti bahwa mereka telah kehilangan Mike Zackharius.

Nyawa Hange tidak terenggut oleh Titan, melainkan di tangan anak buah Kenny Ackerman. Tubuhnya menghantam stalaktit dan menghujam tanah sehingga mengakibatkan luka dalam yang parah dan tak tertolong lagi. Kepergian Hange menggoreskan luka mendalam bagi Levi. Hange adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Levi berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan sirna ketika ia bangun. Tapi begitu membuka mata, yang Levi temui adalah raga Hange yang telah membiru.

Erwin dan Levi menuju pantai. Mereka berempat sempat berjanji untuk pergi bersama di tempat ini. Kini yang memenuhi janji tersebut tinggal dua orang. Debur ombak kecil pecah menjadi buih saat menghempas kaki telanjang yang beralaskan pasir halus. Erwin memetik kelopak putih bunga daisy dan ditebar di pantai. Levi menyaksikannya terseret air dan dibawa arus sampai ke laut lepas.

Erwin telah kehilangan begitu banyak selama hidupnya. Demikian pula dengan Levi. Orang-orang datang dan pergi dalam kehidupan mereka. Meninggalkan jejak yang tak mudah dihapuskan.

Levi menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara sela jemari Erwin. Erwin mengeratkan genggaman tangan keduanya.

Saat tak ada lagi yang tersisa, mereka masih saling memiliki.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seekor anak anjing liar berbulu pirang kusam ditemukan Levi terluka saat berburu di hutan. Ia lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah, dirawat bersama dengan Erwin sampai anak anjing itu kembali lincah nan gesit. Mereka menamainya Mike.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Serang!"

Sekumpulan prajurit berjubah hijau menyerang dari berbagai arah, mengincar tengkuk yang menjadi titik lemah Titan. Satu Titan berukuran 12 meter menangkap seorang anggota Survey Corps. Tulang-tulang retak semudah mematahkan lidi. Tubuh yang melayang dengan menggunakan 3DMG dihempaskan bagaikan serangga.

Erwin hanya dapat menyaksikan satu per satu anak buahnya jatuh berguguran di bawah komandonya. Ia tak dapat bergerak. Membeku. Hanya Erwin yang tak terjamah kebengisan Titan. Seakan para makhluk itu sengaja memaksa Erwin harus menyaksikan semua ini.

"Mereka mati karenamu, Erwin Smith."

Mata Erwin membelalak.

_Tidak_. _Ini tidak mungkin_. _Titan tidak dapat berkomunikasi_.

Seketika sekelilingnya berlumuran warna merah darah. Erwin mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah. Sebuah kepala bergelinding menyentuh sepatu botsnya. Menengadah, kepala itu menatap Erwin tajam.

"Kau akan membalas ini di neraka."

.

.

.

Erwin tersentak dari tidur. Badan basah oleh keringat. Napas memburu tak beraturan. Dari mulutnya ia terus merapal kata 'maaf'. Levi ikut terbangun. Ia segera merengkuh Erwin dalam dekapan. Membelai rambutnya penuh sayang dan membisikan kata-kata di telinga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Erwin. Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini."

.

.

Musim berganti musim. Tahun berganti tahun. Levi menemukan uban di antara rambut pirang Erwin.

"Kau tambah tua."

Erwin menutup buku dan diletakan di meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia memiringkan badan sedikit, tangan terjulur mengikuti garis kerutan di bawah mata Levi.

"Kau juga. Kita bertambah tua."

Seiring usia yang menanjak, vitalitas Erwin semakin terkikis. Erwin yang biasanya mampu mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan satu tangan, sekarang mulai mengalami kesulitan. Di sanalah Levi membantu Erwin berganti pakaian dan melakukan perkerjaan rumah serta bergantian menggarap ladang. Levi, tangan kanan serta partner hidup Erwin. Peran yang tak dapat digantikan siapa pun.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sang pengembara kembali menampakan batang hidungnya di kedai teh Levi setelah belasan tahun tak terlihat. Rupanya hampir tak dikenali karena rambut yang sempat tumbuh lebat di wajahnya telah dipangkas habis. Ia kelihatan jauh lebih rapi dan terawat.

Levi bertanya ke mana saja ia selama ini. Si pengembara menjawab bahwa ia akan berhenti berkelana. Si pengembara telah menemukan belahan jiwanya sebagai tempat untuk pulang. Ia datang untuk yang terakhir kalinya demi mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Levi memutuskan untuk menutup kedai teh. Ia merasa sudah waktunya ia menghabiskan masa tua bersama Erwin. Apalagi kondisi fisik Erwin mengalami penurunan. Erwin seringkali terlihat menahan rasa sakit di kepala. Ia berdalih ini semua hanyalah kurang istirahat. Mimpi buruk itu masih menghantui tidurnya. Meskipun Erwin berusaha keras menyembunyikan keadaan mental yang menyiksa, namun Levi tahu. Bayang-bayang masa lalu belum sepenuhnya menjauh dari dalam diri Erwin.

Suatu hari di musim gugur dengan langit kelabu, terdengar suara ambruk dari dalam rumah diikuti bunyi barang pecah. Mike menyalak keras. Levi yang pada saat itu tengah menyapu halaman dengan sigap berlari masuk. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Erwin tergolek tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Di sekitarnya berserakan pecahan cangkir.

"Erwin!" Levi berseru.

Cepat, ia menghampiri sisi Erwin. Meraba nadi yang berdenyut pelan di pergelangan tangan. Levi menekan dada Erwin untuk memompa jantungnya. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun.

"Mike, ambil jaketku di atas tempat tidur!" perintah Levi sembari menunjuk arah kamar.

Seolah mengerti bahasa manusia, Mike bergegas menggigit ujung jaket tebal berwarna hijau toska yang dimaksud. Sementara itu dengan hati-hati Levi menyingkirkan pecahan cangkir agar tidak mengenai Erwin. Setelah selesai, Levi mengeluarkan kuda hitam miliknya dari istal. Mike menyusul Levi sambil menyerahkan jaket itu. Dipakainya jaket kemudian kembali ke rumah, melingkarkan lengan Erwin di bahu dan memanggulnya.

Sebelum keluar rumah, sebuah pesan dititipkan kepada Mike. "Jaga rumah baik-baik. Kami akan kembali." Mike menyalak sebagai bentuk sahutan.

Kuda berpacu dengan kecepatan penuh. Sebuah ikatan kain di pinggang Levi menahan tubuh Erwin agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka harus menempuh perjalanan jauh ke kota dalam keadaaran darurat. Mata Levi terasa perih, entah karena angin yang menampar mukanya atau mencemaskan keadaan Erwin. Levi tidak peduli lagi. Dalam hati ia terus membumbungkan doa—ia bahkan tidak tahu berdoa kepada siapa.

"Bertahanlah, Erwin. . . ."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Levi memisahkan apel dari kulit, memotongnya jadi berbentuk dadu dan menyuapi ke mulut Erwin. Masih terbaring di tempat tidur bersprei putih, gigi Erwin mengunyah apel. Binar mata lazuardi itu nampak redup. Tidak banyak energi yang tersisa semenjak dua hari lalu mereka tiba rumah sakit distrik Trost.

"Apa yang dokter katakan padamu, Levi?" Tanya Erwin akhirnya. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada Levi.

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Vonis dokter tereka ulang dalam ingatan.

_("Stres yang disimpan berkepanjangan berefek samping pada kesehatan pasien_."

"_Jadi?"_

"_Erwin Smith didiagnosa menderita kanker otak stadium lanjut_."_)_

Kala itu Levi hanya bisa membisu. Semua emosi berkecamuk dalam dada. Kata-kata membeku di ujung lidah. Menurut Levi ini sangat ironis. Erwin Smith, Komandan ke-13 Survey Corps. Dikenal dengan otak briliannya yang sanggup berpikir beberapa langkah di depan. Tidak ada yang abadi. Otak yang membawa umat manusia pada kebebasan itu kini sedang bergumul digerogoti sel-sel kanker.

"Levi—"

"Kanker otak."

Hening.

Perlahan, Levi mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Erwin. Ia tersenyum sendu.

Mata Levi membulat. "Jangan tersenyum, idiot."

Erwin tidak merubah ekspresi. Gigi Levi bergemelutuk. Kepalan tangannya mengeras hingga memutih. Ia naik ke ranjang, membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Erwin. Levi benci. Benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak punya kuasa untuk merubah takdir.

"Kubilang jangan tersenyum!"

Erwin merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi baju rawat inapnya.

.

.

.

Erwin menjalani masa opname satu bulan. Beragam cairan obat dosis tinggi disuntikan ke dalam tubuh, mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Sakit luar biasa melejang. Tulang-tulang seakan meleleh. Asupan makanan apa pun yang masuk akan dimuntahkan. Badan sangat sulit digerakan karena lemah. Penderitaan yang dialami seolah lebih berat dari yang dapat diberikan penyakit itu sendiri. Jika pasien sudah tidak sanggup tapi pengobatan terus dilanjutkan, dikhawatirkan akan menjadi bumerang. Kemoterapi seperti pedang bermata dua. Menyembuhkan atau membunuh.

"Levi, aku ingin pulang. Pulang ke rumah kita."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dari kejauhan Mike menyambut kedatangan majikannya dengan gembira. Ekor terkibas penuh antusias. Ia berlari berputar-putar di sekeliling Erwin sambil menjilati tangan. Erwin mengelus kepala Mike.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu sendirian. Kami punya hadiah." Diberikannya sepotong daging besar yang sempat dibeli sebelum pulang.

"Woof!" Mike langsung menandaskan makanan itu.

"Erwin, ayo kita masuk dulu. Di luar dingin." Levi menggandeng lengan Erwin.

Erwin berjalan tertatih dituntun Levi membuka pintu. Saat pintu dibuka, perasaan rindu menyeruak meski belum ditinggal pergi tidak begitu lama. Tidak ada yang lebih indah selain berada rumah, tempat menghabiskan waktu dengan orang terkasih.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara mengeong dari bawah meja.

"Woof!" menggonggong lagi, Mike memosisikan dirinya di samping kucing kecil berbulu cokelat. Seolah ingin memperkenalkan teman barunya.

"Oi, Mike. Jadi selagi kami tidak ada kau seenaknya mengundang tamu." Levi bersedekap. Mike bersikap tak acuh.

"Hahaha, kita kedatangan satu anggota keluarga baru. Rumah ini akan semakin ramai." Erwin berjongkok, mengelus bulu halus si kucing. "Selamat datang, Hange."

.

.

Salju pertama turun malam itu. Dua tangan saling bertaut. Kepala Levi diistirahatkan di bahu pasangannya. Helaian rambut hitam yang mulai memutih menggelitik hidung Erwin. Sedari tadi mereka menikmati detik demi detik seperti itu, tanpa sepatah kata pun divokalkan. Erwin tidak bisa banyak beraktivitas karena ia mudah lelah. Hari ini Levi tidak bersih-bersih. Seluruh waktunya dipakai menemani Erwin. Sebab, mungkin saja kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang kembali.

"Levi," Erwin lebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau ingin ikut denganku tinggal di sini?"

"Setelah puluhan tahun kita tinggal bersama kau baru bertanya sekarang? Erwin, apa kau masih ingat alasanku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu terus berada di survey corps? "

Kenangan lampau itu membuka tabir memori. Semua berawal dari pertemuan seorang prajurit dan seorang pencuri. Ada begitu banyak kejadian yang mereka lalui sejak momen itu. Termasuk hari di mana Levi membuat keputusan besar bagi hidupnya. Sebuah pilihan tanpa penyesalan.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku pernah berkata bahwa kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kumiliki. Kurasa sekarang aku tahu itu apa," lanjut Levi.

"Masa depan," katanya lagi. "Bersama denganmu aku membangun masa depanku. Maka di sinilah aku sekarang. Bertambah tua denganmu."

Levi merubah posisi. Diraihnya bibir Erwin bertemu dengan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih untuk tahun-tahun yang istimewa. Terima kasih untuk selalu ada." Erwin memulas senyum di bibir pucatnya. Senyum paling indah yang pernah Levi lihat.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi."

Sambil berpelukan, piringan hitam melantunkan nada mendayu dari gramofon—lagu yang sama seperti saat mereka berdansa di setiap malam pergantian tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Lalu Erwin menutup mata. Selamanya.)

.

.

**t h e . e n d**

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

padahal dimaksudkan buat fluff, kenapa jadi angsty begini. . . /menerawang

Saya hiatus cukup lama. Jadi merasa kaku setelah lama ga nulis fic ;w;

FYI, posisi kapten di Survey Corps baru ada setelah Erwin jadi komandan. Sebelumnya nggak ada. Dengan kata lain posisi itu diberikan khusus untuk Levi dari Erwin (sebagai tangan kanannya). Karena itu saya membuat di fic ini nggak ada yang menempati posisi kapten di generasi baru.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
